A vehicle may include one or more object detection sensors such as Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) sensors to detect objects, e.g., in an area outside the vehicle. A sensor for detecting objects outside a vehicle may be mounted to a vehicle exterior. For example, a sensor may be mounted to a vehicle roof, pillar, etc. A sensor such as a LIDAR sensor is typically subject to environmental conditions, e.g., dirt, dust, etc., that can impair or prevent operation of the sensor.